


Lucky Cat

by jalendavi_lady



Series: Winry And Roy series from fma_fic_contest [6]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Canon - First Anime, Cats, Community: fma_fic_contest, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalendavi_lady/pseuds/jalendavi_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early one Saturday morning, Roy gets woken up by something crying outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Cat

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Poke (100-250 words) prompt at [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/fma_fic_contest/profile)[**fma_fic_contest**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/fma_fic_contest/) .

Someone cries outside.

You wake with a start. You never mastered sleeping through that sound even during the war.

It only takes a moment to pull on the uniform you wore yesterday. Pulling your boots and gloves on takes longer.

The crying hasn't lessened by the time you finally head outside to see what the hell is going on.

There's an inhuman quality to it that chills your blood, reminds you of Tucker's chimeras.

You make it to the street.

There's a tied-shut burlap bag, the kind your grandmother called a poke, lying in the gutter and squirming like there's an animal trapped inside.

You roll your eye. _Of all things..._

Looking down at it, you decide.

You've taken too many lives in your life, and given orders that took more.

This time, you're saving one. Even if it is just an abandoned cat.

...

You set the bag down on the floor of your living room, pull out the pocketknife you've carried since the war, and cut the drawstring.

A gray streak too large for a kitten and too small for an adult runs for the shadows under the couch.

It takes Lucky—you refuse the convention of naming a gray cat 'Smoky'—an hour to decide if leftover chicken is worth venturing into the open.

You ponder how to transmute a litter box as Lucky slowly begins to investigate you, clearly intrigued.

Around dawn, you start to think of keeping it instead of seeing if Fuery's housing is pet-friendly by now.


End file.
